The Kids Are Alright
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Future!fic. Dougie and Danny babysit Tom and Gi's kids overnight, but when a window is smashed, things can get a little tense. Swearing, daddy!McFly (especially Dougie) and general adorableness. AU, obviously, as Tom and Gi don't have kids right now!


**The only thing that inspired this was when my friend told me that one time she had a babysitter for her and her three sisters and one of the four of them managed to break a door and when her sister pointed out that it was the babysitter who had broken the door, the babysitter spanked them all. A lot less extreme here, obviously! Fluffy, daddy!McFly (especially Dougie), swearing.**

* * *

In Tom's opinion, Dougie and Danny were the _worst _babysitters.

In Giorgina and Bob (Gi and Tom's kids, named for Gi's sister and Tom's dad)'s opinions, they were the _coolest _babysitters ever.

Giorgina was six, and Bob seven. While Gi and Tom were slightly mischievous, fairly quiet nerds, their children were hyperactive, naughty little scamps. Tom once jokingly suggested that Gi had had a foursome with the other band guys to create their kids.

"Guys, this time can you actually get them to bed before midnight? Please?" Tom begged as he put on his highly polished shoes, getting ready to go. Him and Gi were going to a movie premier, which ended so late they were staying in a hotel overnight considering the considerable distance between the cinema and their home.

"Before midnight? That's a big time frame, Tom." grinned Dougie. He had never quite grown up, really, and was all too willing to climb trees and roll around in the mud with Giorgina and Bob (as well as his own children...or Danny's children...or Harry's children...or any children, really). He was pretty responsible with his own kids when Lara was about, but on the rare occasions that it was just him and the kids he'd order in pizzas and muck about with them until ten minutes before Lara was due back in, when he'd rush them into bed.

Danny laughed. "Before midnight, certainly...11:59 is before midnight, isn't it, Dougs?"

Tom glared at them, making them both laugh. "Chill out, mate. We'll be responsible this time. Gi trusts us, don't you, Gi?!" Dougie raised his voice a little and called to Gi, who was giving Giorgina and Bob their lunch in the kitchen as a last minute job before they went.

"No! But no one else is available!" was her called response.

* * *

Four faces stared anxiously at the smashed window. No one was sure exactly who suggested a game of 'inside football using a rubber bouncy ball', and no one was sure who smashed the window, but there it was, smashed to hell.

"Shit..." Danny mumbled, making Giorgina and Bob nervously titter.

"Tom is gonna kill us..." Dougie groaned, hoping that if he stared hard enough the glass would magically re assemble.

"And don't even get me started on Gi!" Danny added, wincing a little and biting his lip. It was completely smashed, and to add insult to injury the rubber bouncy ball had bounced off of the window ledge, back into the room and cracked a photo frame.

"Are we gonna be in trouble?" Giorgina innocently asked, biting her thumb just like Tom did when scared.

"We will be." Dougie said, glancing at Danny. "You two probably won't be."

* * *

As it turned out, the earliest that they could replace the window was eight the next morning, half an hour before Gi and Tom were due back. Dougie hastily patched the window with cardboard and shut the curtains, closing the living room door and pulling a scary face at the kids, saying,

"If you go in there, a monster will attack you. If a monster doesn't attack you, I will."

He half-heartedly tickled them, and they half-heartedly screamed.

"When do mummy and daddy get home?" Bob asked, glancing at the door to the now forbidden room.

"Soon." Danny replied from the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. It was eight in the evening. "You two need to go to bed."

"But it's only eight! You said we could stay up until midnight!" Giorgina replied, outraged.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Danny snapped. "You're lucky we didn't put you both to bed early for breaking a window!"

"We didn't break the window! You did! You were the last one to have the ball!" Giorgina shouted, with a typical childish temper.

"No I never!" Danny replied, flaring up a little. Out of Dougie and himself, he was more worried about the window. Dougie had never seen Tom blow up quite like Danny had (although the entire band were very close, Danny and Tom and Harry and Dougie had always gotten on slightly better in pairs) and Danny was very concerned that the window wouldn't be done when they got home and that Tom would blow up.

"You did! I saw you as well!" Bob added.

Danny had never gotten mad at his two daughters. Not really. Then again, he'd never been tense and tired and a couple of hundred quid out of pocket for a bloody window around his children. He'd definitely never completely lost it with them, not like he did with Bob and Giorgina then. Storming out of the kitchen, he grabbed each of them by the shoulder and firmly propelled them upstairs. Shoving them into their respective bedrooms, he shouted,

"Good bloody night!" and went back downstairs. Dougie stared at him.

"I'm just gonna-" Dougie started, sidling past Danny and staring all the while.

"Fine! Whatever! I'm going to find some alcohol!"

Dougie smiled a little at Danny's lack of tact towards him and went upstairs to help the kids bathe and get them properly sorted out.

* * *

Dougie checked on Bob first, because although he was older than Giorgina, he was a little more sensitive. He was sat on his bed crying, half in his pyjamas and half in normal clothes. In spite of his naughty streak, Bob was a lot like Tom in a lot of ways.

"Why was Danny so mad?" Bob asked, snuggling up to Dougie for a hug.

"He's just stressed out because of the window and nervous about what your mum and dad are going to say if the window isn't fixed when they get back. Don't worry, Bob-o, it'll be alright tomorrow. Stay here a minute and once I've sorted Giorgina out, I'll bath you both."

Bob nodded, already less tearful.

* * *

Giorgina wasn't upset at all. She was angry. Storming around her room, throwing soft toys around.

"Hey, hey, Giorgina, what's wrong?" Dougie asked, grabbing the small girl's chubby fists and bringing them to a halt. She squirmed away.

"Danny!"

"Giorgina, he's just stre-"

"He's a dick!"

Dougie knew that the only place the little girl had heard that word was from him, Danny or Harry and gave a tiny smile before carefully getting back into 'daddy mode' and saying gently,

"No need for that language, Giorgie."

She stared up at him, eyes wide. "You sounded like dad, then! When me and your kids played football last week they said you did, but I didn't believe them because you're always fun!"

"Don't tell your dad I ever said that – he won't let me live it down. Anyway, about Danny. He's just worried about what your mum and dad will say when they get back if the window is still broken."

"He hurt my shoulder when he pushed me upstairs." Giorgina mournfully said, rubbing her shoulder. Dougie pushed her T-shirt shoulder aside and winced – two of Danny's fingers had left definite red marks on her shoulder. If it bruised, Dougie felt very very sorry for Danny and what Tom would do to him.

"Come on, love, time for a bath."

* * *

"Danny, you left a mark on Giorgie's shoulder." Dougie told the man who was facing away from him. Danny turned around, staring at him.

"Oh god, why was I such a dick?" he asked.

"You weren't. You were just stressed out."

"Giorgina and Bob will hate me – so will Tom and Gi. They'll never want to see me again!" Dougie glanced at the small glass of whiskey in Danny's hand.

"Don't be stupid, Danny. I think you need to put the whiskey away."

Danny nodded dumbly. "Do you think they'll hate me?"

"No, don't be stupid, Danny. I know it's difficult for you to be clever, but try."

"Oy!" Danny replied, grinning.

"Do you want to go and say sorry to the kids?"

Danny once again nodded. "I can't believe I did that. If someone did that to mine I'd punch them..."

"Better hope Tom is more understanding then, mate."

* * *

The next morning, the window changing woman arrived ten minutes early, and managed to finish a whole ten minutes before Tom and Gi were due home. Danny and Dougie quickly paid her and shunted her away, grinning at themselves. Tom and Gi never need know now. Danny had given each of the kids a long cuddle and a sneaky Mars bar in bed the previous night, and both had forgiven him (thankfully, Giorgina's shoulder hadn't bruised – Danny practically hugged her to death when he saw no visible marks the next day).

"So, guys, remember what we said?" Dougie asked, just two minutes before the kids' parents were due back.

"Don't mention the window, everything will be fine." they repeated in unison, smiling. At that moment, the front door opened and the two adults entered, sending their kids squealing at them for hugs. There were a few minutes of hugging, before Tom began his interrogation of the guys.

"What time did they go to bed?"

"About twenty past eight. I bathed them myself." Dougie replied. Tom glanced at him sceptically, but said nothing.

"Did they have any midnight feasts like they usually do when you babysit?"

"I didn't give them anything." Dougie truthfully said.

"I didn't feed them at midnight." Danny added, with an almost invisible wink at Giorgina and Bob. Tom swung around and looked at his kids. "Are these pair of idiots telling the truth?" he asked, grinning. The two children nodded, smiling. Then, a knock at the door changed everything. Dougie rushed past everyone to answer the door, just in case...and sure enough, there was stood the window repair lady.

"Hey, I left my gloves here by accident. Can I get them, please?" she asked, loudly and distinctly. Gi and Tom both swung around to face Danny, and fixed him with a glare. Dougie let the woman in quietly, watched her get her gloves and leave again.

"Who was that?" Tom asked quietly.

"She's called Martine." Danny replied.

"Why were her gloves here?" Tom spoke again, this time even more softly. Dougie sidled up to Danny, and the two backed away slightly.

"She fixed the window that got smashed." Dougie said. Before Tom could react, he grabbed Danny's wrist and started to drag him away as quickly as possible. Tom was quicker, and tackled Danny down, pinning his wrists to the floor. Bob and Giorgina jumped Dougie, and soon the two perpetrators were pinned down.

"If you ever, _ever _break something in this house again, you'll regret it." Tom said, trying to be menacing but failing. Dougie smirked, only to have Tom push his kids gently off of him, grab his T-shirt and ending up chasing him into the garden, grabbing a stick as he went and hitting at the less responsible man as they ran, half-joking, half-serious.

That day, Dougie and Danny went home covered in tiny bruises from Tom's crazy antics with the stick, and hearts full of happiness. Really, none of the McFly guys just had one or two kids. They had a whole bunch, including each other.


End file.
